piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1977 Carolina's 350
This race contains perhaps the most awesome, unbelievable win in Piston Cup history. That was because The King's win at the 1977 Carolina's 350 in Charlotte. It was Lynda's birthday on the day of the race. While The King had maintained the lead for the whole race on lap 193 The King's brakes failed and he was stuck on 5th gear. He was now going on corners at full speed and was getting exhausted. By lap 198 his entire body started to pain from going so fast on corners as well as trying to brake but despite that he was not going to let Lynda down and was going to win on her birthday. With absolute skill and determination and going on corners at top speed The King managed to win despite being stuck on 5th gear. Roger and Luke helped stop the exhausted King and pushed him to victory lane and the podium (yes The King was that exhausted). Roger and Luke would interview Lapis as The King was exhausted and was resting with The Queen (who kissed The King). Later in the 1977 Palm Mile 300 (race after Charlotte) The King said it was "The most exhausting and brutal race I ever raced but it was worth it." Part-time racers are James Cleanair, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Ernie Gearson, Billy Ford, Murray Clutchburn, Don Chapcar, Harold Axel, Floyd Mulvhill, Tom Landis and Thomas Tanrev. It's also one of the races of rookies Sammy Smelter, Klint Shiftright and Chick Hicks. This is R.A Rubberton's last Carolina's 350. SAMMY SMELTER ACTUALLY DOES A RARE FINISH! (Sammy is the Johnny Blamer of the 70's and 80's although he got way more wins and finishes then Blamer ever did.) Gallery 1977 Carolina's 350 - The King Makes It!.png|The King crossing the finish line. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript THE KING WINS!!! (the end portion of In the Hall of the Mountain King plays) Spike: THE KING STUCK IN 5TH GEAR! HIS BRAKES FAILED! Pinkie: IT COULD BE A DISASTER FOR HIM! Spike: THE KING NOW TRYING TO BRAKE AND IS STUCK ON 5TH GEAR IN THE TURNS! Pinkie: THREE LAPS TO GO AND HE IS STILL IN THE LEAD GOING AT TOP SPEED IN THE TURNS! CAN HE DO IT?! Spike: The King now on his final lap and his brakes have completely stopped working! CAN HE DO IT! YES HE CAN! 400 meters! 200 meters! 100 meters! 10 meters! Spike: YESSS! YESSS! (Dolphin Censor) YES! IT'S THE (Popeye Toot) KING FOR THE (Serbia Strong) WIN!!!! THE KING WINS DESPITE HAVING COMPLETE BRAKE FAILURE! WAIT! ROGER AND LUKE ARE HELPING STOP THE KING AND PUSH HIM TO VICTORY LANE! Pinkie: AMAZING, AMAZING, AMAZING!!! HAVE YOU EVER!? Spike: NO I'VE NEVER!!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE I MOVED TO THE UNITED STATES IN 1937! Pinkie: AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE THE FIRST TIME THE KING WON IN 1969!!!! YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA! YEAHHHHHHHH! (Shows replay with sound. Then it goes to camera of the finish line. When The King passes, it stops.) (Back live) (We Are The Champions My Friend plays) Spike: INCREDIBLE! IN CRE DI BLE! I N C R E D I B L E!!!! Pinkie: THIS IS SO HISTORIC! Spike: Yet the MOST HISTORIC win at Charlotte Motor Speedway I'VE EVER SEEN!!! Pinkie: Against all odds, The King has won with total brake failure and stuck on 5th gear causing him to go through turns on top speed. Spike: The King looking visibly exhausted after his incredible effort and is now resting with his wife The Queen. Pinkie: We now go to Lapis interviewing Luke and Roger! (The song stops.) Lapis: So Luke and Roger? What did you think of your racer winning. Luke: AMAZING!!! Roger: OH MAN, THIS IS HISTORIC! Lapis: Okay, then back to you, Spike. Spike: I'M SPEECHLESS! SPEECHLESS! INCREDIBLY SPEECHLESS! Pinkie: THE KING PROVES HE REALLY '''IS '''THE KING BY WINNING DESPITE HAVING BRAKE ISSUES! Spike: THE BEST, MOST AMAZING (Dolphin Censor) WIN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD EVER! HAVE YOU EVER? Pinkie: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT SINCE THE KING'S FIRST WIN IN 1969!!! Racers' Reaction (excluding The King, Luke and Roger) Lapis: Racers, what do you feel about Strip Weathers having victory even with being stuck in 5th gear. Andrew: I am speechless, very speechless. Bill Shields: Me too. Kraig: The most fantastic win, right son? Klint: YES! Murray: HOLY GEEZ, THIS WAS AMAZING! Johnathan: Instead of fighting with Cole, we both say... Johnathan and Cole: THAT WAS AWESOME! Ernie: I don't think there is anyone who can win like that with brake failure. If that was me I would have been in a big one. Don Chapcar: HISTORIC! VERY VERY HISTORIC! Alloy: MAN! This is one awesome (Dolphin Censor) win! What a (Popeye Toot) finish! Norman: OMG THIS IS AMAZING! Bernie: Congrats, Strip. Lapis: Alright, back to you Spike. Spike: I'm SPEECHLESS of what I've seen! MAN this is historic! Pinkie: MISTER STRIP WEATHERS! HE WINS AT THE CHARLOTTE (Ahooga) MOTOR SPEEDWAY! Results # The King - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Norman Green - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Ron Pitcar - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Charles Johnson - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # R.A Rubberton - 200 laps # James Carlidge - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Thomas Tireson - 200 laps # Bill Brady - 200 laps # Sammy Smelter - 200 laps # Michael Smith - 141 laps(crash) # James Cleanair - 141 laps(crash) # Ronald Oaks- 141 laps(crash) # Dick Miller - 106 laps(engine) # Don Alternators - 99 laps(crash) # Thomas Tanrev - 99 laps(crash) # Bill Shields - 87 laps(punctured tire) # Tony Steeringson - 81 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races